This Piece of Fabric
by Paopu Pop
Summary: Lloyd accidently falls in love with Zelos. When Zelos can't return the feeling, and now that Lloyd realizes it's too late, how will he handle it? Shonenaisided Zelloyd
1. What Are These Stitches?

**Genki: It's a new shorty!  
****Kratos: You really should work on updates.  
****Genki: But, I've got to write this! It's so inspirational. T-T I would make this a fanfic with song, but I don't have any good songs to match with this. I'll just write a life/fabric metaphor. o.o;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else owns.**

_**This Piece of Fabric**_

**_This life is like a piece of fabric,  
__Using my needle to sew my life._**

"Why do I get this funny feeling?" Lloyd stared into the blue sky, watching cotton snails creep by. "Everytime I think about him, which is all the time, my heart pulls, and yet. . ." His self-rant was cut short by an intruder.

"Lloyd?" He turned to see who it was.

"Ze-Zelos!" His face blushed as Zelos gave a chuckle and sat beside him. "You didn't hear that, did you?"

"Hear. . . what?"

"Ah, apparently not then." A sigh of relief blew past his lips. (Oh my god, my attempt at descriptions is embarrassing...)

"You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"You seem awfully depressed lately."

Lloyd's head hung a bit. "Well. . . I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever." He tapped his chin lightly and gave a smile. "Cheer up! I hate depressed people!" And he walked away. But Lloyd couldn't get the image out of his mind.

_His smile. . . it makes me. . ._

_Blush. . ._

"No way!" Lloyd shook a head. "It's _friendship! FRIENDship!!" BoyFRIEND! _"No! No-- eww!! He's a guy!!" _I wanna cuddle with 'im!! _"Ewwww!!"

**_And yet sometimes I fail to comprehend what I'm sewing.  
__What kind of threads are these?_**

Night quickly covered the day like a starry blanket. The brunette was bundled in a sleeping bag, eyes closed shut. He twitched when he felt a hand on his waist, but let the owner continue to see what was going on. Fingers softly touched him.

"Lloyd's so cute when he's asleep!" A familiar voice cooed. Recognizing the voice, he avoided moving as much as possible to not give away he was awake.

"Zelos, cut it out, would you?" Raine sighed, as her younger sibling slept soundly in his lap. "You're going to wake him up."

"No I won't. Relax, it's not like he'd kill me if he woke up."

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

But Zelos let out a snicker as he continued to play with Lloyd. He even started tugging at his ear with tender fingers, then held his head in his hand.

_Must. . . not. . . smile. . . _

_But I feel so warm. . . _

_Why do I feel this way?_

Slowly, Lloyd drifted into sleep, and everything washed away.

**_This thread seems so beautiful,  
__But something seems wrong with it._**

"Ugh. . . what?. . ." He woke to his face buried into soft fabric. Nuzzling it in his subconscious state, he realized what he'd been nuzzling.

"U-uh, mornin', Zelos. . ."

Or _whom _he'd been nuzzling.

"Morning." He laughed some as he took some brown hair and pulled gently on it. "Sleep well?"

"Um, yeah." He decided not to fight against his feelings, and buried his face back into Zelos' warm chest.

_Why is he doing this?_

_And even more. . ._

_Why do I love it so much?_

"Zelos?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"No-nothing."

"Okay. . ."

Lovable Zelos. Never insisted on an answer.

_**I take a closer look.  
**_**_But the colors dazzle me.  
__What inks are these?_**

Later that day, Sheena came around. "Um, Zelos?"

"What is it, my voluptuous hunny?" He turned around, but the summoner, to everyone's surprised, grasped his wrist.

"Can I talk to you. . . alone?"

"Of course!" They went off on their own.

But Lloyd already knew what it was that she wanted.

_"Say Lloyd?"_

_I turned around to see Sheena. She looked a bit nervous._

_"What is it?" I asked, cocking my head slightly._

_"Uh, I have a question."_

_"Well, ask it. I'm all ears."_

_"I've had something for Zelos for a little while now. . ."_

_"A smack or two?" I laughed._

_"No, no." She laughed too. "I like him more. . ."_

_"Really?" I stared at her, somewhat surprised._

_"Yeah. Um, do you think. . . I should tell him?"  
_

_"Of course you should!"_

_"You think?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Thanks, Lloyd." She walked away._

_"Good luck!" I called to her and she nodded her head in thanks._

But. . . he didn't like it. Something was tearing at his heart, tugging and pulling, wanting him to run to Zelos and fall into his arms, claiming him as his own.

_No. . ._

_I couldn't. . ._

_**I'm too blinded by these colors to tell,  
**__**They're too beautiful to examine.  
**_**_Maybe I'll take my needle,  
__And start to sew them in this fabric._**

Within a week, it was determined.

Zelos and Sheena were a couple.

And while everyone else was happy for them, Lloyd congratulated them, but at the same time, it ate him whole.

One cold night, the redhead was left on sentry duty. Lloyd, unable to sleep because of the cold, walked to where the Chosen of Tethe'alla sat, watching the grassy plains before him.

"Zelos?" he whispered.

"Ah, Lloyd!" He smiled. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't. It's cold. So I thought I'd help you." He sat down by Zelos, only to be pulled into his lap.

"Naw, sleep. Body heat is one of the best warmths you can get. So, I'll help _you _sleep."

Normally, he would have fought against it and insisted on helping. But his emotions took the field, and Lloyd laid in his lap.

_I guess I **am **in love._

_But. . . if I am. . ._

_That means the friendship's ruined._

_And what if Zelos gets mad at me?_

_Aw, Zelos. . . I didn't mean to. . ._

Tears started to flood from his eyes, and his body quivered uncontrollably. Noticing, Zelos looked down and patted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry. . ."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. . ."

"For what?. . ."

There was no holding back now. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I. . . can't get you off my mind. I can't stop dreaming about you. . . I. . . fell in love with you." While he sobbed, Zelos held a hand to his head.

"Hey, shh. It'll be okay."

"I really didn't mean to Zelos. . . I'm sorry. . . Our friendship is ruined. . ."

Crying for a few more minutes, Lloyd spoke again. "Would it be fair. . . to ask you how you felt about this?"

"Hm, well, it's quite ironic. You're crying while I'm grinning, 'cause I've got the boy I want crying in my lap."

He lifted his head, his red eyes and puffy cheeks now visible. "Really?"

"Mm hmm." But Zelos turned away slightly.

Another few minutes passed. "Ah, Zelos. . ."

"Yeah?"

"C-could you. . . kiss me?"

"Ah, heck." Zelos kissed his cheek, perhaps misinterpreting the message until Lloyd lifted his head and lips touched for only a few seconds. Feeling settled, Lloyd collasped back into his lap. Zelos, on the other hand, felt awkward.

_He. . . loves me?_

_Oh. Dear. Goddess._

_**Now that the thread's in the fabric,  
**__**It seems so beautiful.  
**_**_But I failed to notice  
__That some stitches are loose._**

**A/N: I deleted my whole rant on how this relates to the real story. e.e;;**

**If you're curious, I'll be ranting on it soon on my Xanga page.**

**Go to my bio and click the homepage link.**

**Please review!**


	2. Stitches Coming Loose

**Genki: New chappie... ::yawns::  
****Lloyd: You should go to bed.  
****Genki: No. . . I've got to finish making my life into your story. . .  
****Lloyd: ::hmph:: Whatever.  
****Genki: It's Christmas vacation now, leave me alone. ****Lloyd: In a half an hour, it'll be Christmas Eve Midnight. o.o;  
****Genki: . . . so?  
****Lloyd: Nevermind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else owns.**

_**This Piece of Fabric**_

_**But it didn't take me long  
**__**To notice something was wrong.  
**__**Something's loose here.  
**__**Where did I lose stitches?**_

The next few days followed like slow clouds.

Lloyd, feeling desperate for a way to relieve his feelings, wrote entries in a small journal.

Saturday.

_Zelos kept his distance, held closer to Sheena while showing off. I was a bit down. My heart burns when seeing them together. I didn't feel like eating. Genis asked if something was wrong, but I shook my head no and left to myself._

Sunday.

_Again, Zelos kept his distance. Is he avoiding me? I feel even deeper with sorrow, and I barely ate much but a small lunch and a few bites of dinner. Raine starting nagging with Genis. I'd wish they'd leave me alone._

Monday.

_Zelos and Sheena left for most of the day. Gah! I can't imagine what they may have been doing. Now Regal and Presea have joined in as well, but I snapped and yelled at them to leave me alone._

Tuesday.

_Yeah, I've got a big hunch Zelos is avoiding me._

_And almost everyone **but **Zelos seems concerned for me._

_This is the first day since Friday that I haven't bursted into tears._

Wednesday.

_We finally stopped at an inn, so we were all forced together. Zelos seemed so close to Sheena, but I forgot about the pain when we threw food at the new pals at the inn. It was quite funny._

_But late in the night, I bawled like a schoolgirl again. ::sigh::_

Thursday.

_Yup, I got confirmation. From Raine herself, Zelos is avoiding me. He's afraid of me. Why? I thought he. . ._

_"Hm, well, it's quite ironic. You're crying while I'm grinning, 'cause I've got the boy I want crying in my lap."_

_That's what he said. So. . . why?_

_He told me once he liked to manipulate minds._

_No. . . he wouldn't have. . ._

_Maybe he did the same to me._

Friday.

_We found another inn, but I avoided our group most of the time, because I couldn't stand seeing Zelos and Sheena together. I hung out with some other people I had met. They weren't the same kind of company, but it was good enough._

_Goddess, I don't want to love Zelos! It's not fair! I had to go and ruin everything. . . _

_**As **usual._

Saturday. . .

Still at the inn, rain fell relentlessly outside. The twin swordsman tapped on the window to kill his boredom. But it wasn't working anyway. He thought he was alone, until the door opened and locked behind him. Lloyd turned to see Zelos. But Zelos wasn't wearing his carefree grin. He was wearing an angry frown.

"What is your problem?" he demanded. "Don't you have anything better to do other than mope around?"

"I'm not moping around! I'm just--"

"Not eating. Crying at night. Don't think you can hide it." He held up a shaky finger. "You act like you're the _only _one who can get depressed!" He slipped in a few cuss words. "Well, I hate it! I told you I hate depressed people, so knock it off!"

Stunned by this sudden outburst, Lloyd turned his head away.

"See?!"

"Zelos. . ."

"And I'm going to get all the blame again! I'm so damned tired of it!"

"No. . . it's not your fault. It's all mine. _I _fell in love."

"Look. I didn't mean for you to fall in love with me. You seemed a bit down from the trip, so I thought I'd help cheer you up. I don't love you more than a friend and I can't return your feelings. I'm _sorry. _That just sucks. Believe it or not, I love Sheena like she does me! So don't cut into our relationship, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. . . I didn't want to--"

"You _did. _You wanted me. You didn't want Sheena with me."

"Well. . . I mean, I couldn't help that. But, why? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Why? I didn't want you to be upset! But, oh well, you did anyway!" His arms were crossed to keep them from flailing. "Oh, and _another _thing. I'm _straight. _I avoided you because I was afraid of you."

"Afraid? . . ."

"Yes. I was _afraid. _The thought of another guy scares me. I was raped when I was five."

Lloyd's heart sunk more. _Raped? . . ._

"So, I'm afraid of queers. I can't _stand _the thought of another guy liking me. That's why I've always been a lady's man all these years. _Because I don't want a guy."_

It was definitely confirmed in Lloyd's mind that he hadn't wanted to fall in love with Zelos.

"But, look! You stand right before me!"

"Zelos. . . I'm not gay--"

"You love me?"

"Yea--"

"Then you are."

"By a. . . technical standard."

"Well, that's about all I had. Oh, yeah, and stop being such a drama queen." With that, he left, closing the door behind him rather loudly.

Lloyd slumped against the wall, countless thoughts running through his head.

_Sheena. . ._

_Afraid. . ._

_Rape. . ._

_He had lost his virginity. . . at five. . . _

It hit him like a bomb. Why, why?! He knows all this now, and he could've swerved around this corner. But now. . . he had to fight off feelings.

_**I can see it now!  
**__**The fabric's tearing.  
**__**Right where I put those dazzling colors.  
**__**They weren't strong enough, and they snapped.  
**__**All I can do now is pick up my needle  
**__**And sew everything back together  
**__**With the threads I used before.  
**__**But can I sew everything back together now?  
**__**Hopefully. . .**_

**A/N: Bah, shorter chapter. e.e;**

**About the fabric metaphor. I don't remember how I came up with the idea, but I've been obsessing over it lately. o.o;**

**But, _how_ will Lloyd fight off his feelings? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Where's My Needle and Thread?

**Genki: Wow, I got reviewers. o.o; This story was actually a way to dump all my feelings on Lloyd!  
****Lloyd: Oh, gee, thanks. . .  
****Genki: My pleasure!  
****Zelos: Aw, Lloyd, you know I wouldn't ever yell at you like that! ::glomp::  
****Lloyd: ::blush::  
****Genki: To answer a reviewer's question, Zelos was raped when he was five by another guy. _That's _why he's straight. (I thought I made that clear! Gah! ::grabs nearest book and smacks self:: Much better!!) Ah, and for the people (especially my Xanga page people) who are concerned for me, please, I'm okay. n.n (At least for now anyway. . . ::shifty eyes::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else owns.**

_**This Piece of Fabric**_

_**What's this?  
**__**I can't find the thread  
**__**From before.**_

Lloyd kicked a stone, deep in thoughts as the group continued on their journey. The Chosen of Tethe'alla and the summoner of Mizuho were too busy with themselves to notice his "not-so-happy" face.

_I guess the only thing I **can **do is be happy for them. But. . . I can't help the way I feel! Well, I could always tease them. . . (something I've been waiting to do to Zelos for a while now. . . ) And Sheena's happy! That's enough, isn't it?_

_Might as well try._

"Lloyd?"

He stopped and jumped, only to discover it had been Genis who had called his name. "Ah, Genis! You scared me!" He chuckled in relief. "What's up?"

"You okay?"

He sighed with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You still seem down."

Zelos attention was attracted by this.

"Yeah, yeah Genis!!" He wrapped his arm around the half-elf's neck, trying to choke his questions.

"A-ack, Lloyd! Choking. . . I can't breathe!!"

With this, Zelos went back to Sheena, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's Zelos."

"Huh?!" Lloyd blushed and looked at Genis. "Wh-why would you think that?!"

"We all know. We heard you guys fighting the other night."

"Um, we weren't fighting--"

"Well, Zelos yelling. You know what I mean." His voice went hushed, and the two got further and further left behind. "I don't it's right that he's blaming you."

"But it _is_ my fault!" He buried his face in his palms, now walking without any sense of direction. "I. . . started feeling about him this way!"

"He started it! I bet if he hadn't done any of that stuff in the first place--"

His statement was cut off short when the swordsman bumped into something soft.

"Lloyd, watch where you're going!"

"Uh, sorry Professor."

"It's all right. But you know, your problem with Zelos is psychological problem. You really should work it out."

"Raine, you're not helping!"

"But Genis, it's only the truth. . ." She stopped to put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Look, we're all here for you. Well, almost all of us. Zelos is a jerk, anyway, so there's no point in obsessing about how he feels about you. Let him go."

"But, you're wrong! I know that inside, there's a caring, loving Zelos!"

"Maybe inside, but that's not good enough," Raine sighed. The conversation was stopped short when monsters approached.

"Ah! We lost the others!" Genis yelled. "We'll just have to fight these. . . things off ourselves!"

A giant beetle, a worm thing, and an egg bear approached. Genis casted spells with his Kendama as Raine hit the worm with her staff. Lloyd was _trying _to fight off the egg bear himself. He tried to impale it, but the bear dug it's claws into Lloyd's side, causing him to collapse on the spot. With a yell, the Sage siblings turned to see what happened. The giant beetle was quickly burned to a crisp as Genis ran over to protect Lloyd.

"Get away, you stupid bear!" The half-elf started pounding the ball of his Kendama into the bear's face. The bear moved on to Raine, who put an end to him with a spell (ooh, I can't remember the name now!!) and ran over to wounded swordsman's side.

"Lloyd! Oh my goddess. . . " She saw the deep wound in his side, as he bled horribly. Right away, she started using her healing arts, but it just didn't seem enough. "Genis, go get the others. And hurry!"

Without a response, Genis ran to find the others.

_**The fabric's tearing more now.  
**__**I've lost my needle.  
**__**If I don't find the needle or thread soon,  
**__**I won't be able to repair this fabric.**_

Within a minute or two, Genis came to find the others, panting. "Guys. . . you. . . gotta help. . ."

"Genis? What's wrong?" Colette asked.

"We. . . were attacked. . . by monsters. . . Lloyd's hurt!" He bent over in exhaustion. "They're over. . . that way. . ." He pointed in the direction where he came from. "Go ahead. . . I'll catch up. . . once I. . . catch my breath. . ." Most of the others ran in the direction, except Zelos.

"What are _you _standing around for? . . . You can help Raine more. . . than the others!" He was able to say more at a time as he gained his breath again.

"The kid's suffering already. Might as well let his pain be washed away."

"You're kidding." Now standing up fully, he kicked his shin. "You ass!" And he ran towards his friend in need. Zelos shrugged and followed along in a walk.

_**No one helping me can find them.  
**__**The stitches are unthreading themselves.  
**__**Soon, this fabric will be nothing but threads in knots.**_

Lloyd was still lying on the grass, Raine trying her best to heal him with her arts and gels. Nothing seemed to help him though, the wound was really deep, and he was losing more blood by the second. No one else could help either, and Zelos and Genis weren't back yet. He started feeling dizzy from blood loss. Was this the end?

"Professor. . ."

"Lloyd, don't strain yourself."

"But I--"

"Lloyd, don't talk!"

". . . need to ask. . . one thing. . ."

Genis soon rushed to Lloyd's side, beside Colette. "Lloyd! Professor, is he gonna be okay?"

"He. . ." She wasn't sure _what _to say.

"Well?" Lloyd strained.

"I. . . don't know."

"If only Zelos were here, he could help the Professor!" Colette commented. "Where is he?"

"Probably strolling _somewhere, _being the jerk he is!" Genis growled.

The world was leaving. What a horrible fate, to die right here. . .

Zelos finally came along. "Lloyd. . ." He took a look at the damage, but then looked away.

"Zelos! What are you _doing?! _He needs your help!" Genis shouted.

"It's too late. There's nothing we can do now. And I won't watch him die like this."

_"Zelos!"_

"Genis, he's right." He looked at Raine, who had tears sparkling in her eyes. "It's too late. He's lost too much blood. He's not going to make it."

"But, he _has _to!" Colette shook her fists. "He can't die like _this! _Not before we save the world! Zelos, please, just try!"

He turned to see Colette and Raine, already crying. Genis seemed to be holding back tears, both angry and upset.

"Okay, I'll try." He kneeled by the other one's side, casting whatever Healing Spells he could.

"Thank you. . . Zelos. . ." Lloyd strained before falling unconscious.

_**Here's my needle,  
**__**And here's my thread as well.  
**__**I'll try to start where my fabric ripped.**_

A new, brighter light shone in Lloyd's eyes, practically burning them. A sudden fear came over him. "Oh, no! I'm dead!"

"That's right! I'm Peter, your tourguide in Heaven!" A younger boy's voice called. "We'll start over here--"

"Genis, what the hell are you doing?!" The light dimmed suddenly, and Lloyd blinked a few times before he saw Raine and Genis standing in front of a bed. "Lloyd needs to rest! Are you trying to make him blind too?!"

"I was only kiddin'!" She threatened him with a hand in the air before he ran out.

She approached the bed. "Feeling okay?"

". . . so I'm not dead?"

"No, you're not dead."

"Oh, thank go--" He had tried to sit up and a terrible shock of pain came to his side. "Ow--dammit!"

"Don't try to get up!" She held him down back against the bed.

"So, I'll be okay?"

"You should be." They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Zelos peeking his head in.

"May I talk to Lloyd alone?" he asked.

"Yes, fine. But don't go too hard on him, he's still recovering." Shutting the door behind her, the two were left alone.

"Zelos--"

"Aw, Lloyd, I'm sorry." He walked over and sat by Lloyd's (good) side. "I guess this is my fault."

"No, it's not. It's all mine. But if it makes you feel better, I'm supporting you and Sheena!"

He gave a smirk. "Oh, really now?"

"Yeah." Lloyd tried to nod his head before moving on. "Can we just go back to being friends again?"

"Of course." Zelos teased his hair before getting up and leaving.

"Wait, Zelos?"

He stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Um, thanks for saving me."

"It was no problem." And he really left at that time.

_Thanks Zelos, for giving me another chance. . . _In satisfaction, Lloyd closed his eyes and fell into a relaxed sleep.

_**This seems perfect.  
**__**It looks just the way it used to be.  
**__**I was so afraid I lost it,  
**__**And the fabric was going to be nothing.  
**__**But now it's together again,  
**__**And I can rest happy.**_

**A/N: The end! n.n; There was nothing really left for me to do except end this, because my problems are basically solved. Which is good, because I was really getting sick of feeling so low. . . e.e;**

**So as of right now, nothing's left in the "In Process" category. o.o; I've just finished up the sequel to _Lloyd's Sick!, _I finished both _QFTUH!! _and _LIS _this morning, and now this is done. o.o; All that's left to do is to write the next part of _LIS _and _Beautiful Soul _(the sequel), and to start _Banana Mana Mania_. I'm only ranting because it's 1:15AM and I don't feel like going to bed. � But I'll go now because my butt's already on the line. o.o;**


End file.
